Ouran High School Host Club's first visit to NYC
by ainata111115
Summary: Let's just say that Jessi's NYC life is going to change because of a certain 6 male and 1 girl group of beautiful people.. What do you think will happen? I don't know {actually I do}, maybe you should read and find out..
1. Day 1

On a calm, peaceful morning, there lived a not so calm and peaceful family...

In the house..

"JJJJJJEEEEESSSSIIIIIIIIEEEE! WHERE IS MY CURLING IRON!"

Jessie's P.O.V.

"Somewhere you won't find it." I said.

That's me Jessica Beth Thompson, but you could call me Jessie! That annoying 20 year old who is scratching my room door with her 'perfectly manicured nails' is my sister, Jennette Thompson..

I might as well tell you more about me, I live in a house, I sleep at a bed, I 'do my business' on the toilet, i shower in my sink.

Just kidding you guys! I live in NYC, I live with my annoying sister, my 2 brothers and my parents. You already know my sister, let me tell you about my bros.. I've got 2 brothers, one older than me and one younger than me. My big bro, Jonathan Thompson, he's kind, smart and good-hearted, NOT! He's the complete opposite, I mean, he is 19 maybe he will see the light someday soon.. Okay, let's stop thinking about something that is never gonna happen and move on to my other sibling Zeke, I know, names not with a J, but whatever, he's just 2 years old and so cute! He's probably the only normal one in the family.. Oh, well!

My parents, Joline Anderson and Roger Thompson, they're not really, how could i put this... sane, but they love us, so it's not a problem. My mom is a dancer, not the ballerina one you guys, but she's the hip-hop kind of gal, which is funny when you see her shaking her bootay while making you lunch. Actually when you think about it, it's pretty gross. Moving on! My dad is a store-keeper, not just any store, wait for it.. A PRANK STORE! Yeah, AWESOME, I know. He's constantly pulling pranks anywhere on the house. He's probably where i got my mischievous side. Anyways, I love them to bits!

Myself, I am a perfect person {ever heard that from somewhere? *cough* *cough* *hack* *hack*}. I love pulling on pranks, love music, smart, lovable, "WHERE IS MY DANG CURLER?!" sorry i need to take care of my sister for a moment..

*A moment later*

I'm back! Dont mind the muffled screams inside my closet door, it is not, I repeat NOT my sister. Muahahahahahahahha *laughs evily* *fades into a cough*.. Well, that was awkward... {*in a rather deep voice* You're evil, evil I tells ya! Eeeevvviiillllll... I LIKE IT!} Onwards! I'm kinda random, lovable, hyper, but can be serious in the same time, wierd.. KK! On to my looks, I'm kinda tall for my age, I have straight brunette hair, my eyes are a wierd color, onyx if your wondering. Well that wraps up my AWESOME self!

On to school, I'm a freshman at NYC High, "where you could have all your school life experience". As any typical school, there's cliques, I'm more of a popular type, but not that glitz and glams, it's kind of a musical-popular type thingy.. Yeah, don't know what it's called, anyways, I have both of my best friends, Annabelle "Anna" Johanson, Pierce "Pipi" Peterson, we're always together, high and low, low and high. Speaking of my school, I was 'required' to be a 'baby sitter' to some fancy shamncy rich kid's school from Japan! Me, cute, beautiful, {snobby} me! Like I don't have anything else to do.. {actually, you don't.. Jessie : Don't mind her, Me: Hey, I created you! I'm your creator! Jessie: Right, right, all hail mighty creator! Me: That's how you do it! Jessie:You basically don't know what sarcasm is, do you? Me: Not quite..} Anyways, better stop complaining!

OHNOOOOOOO! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! BUBAI! {*leaves dust all over me* I... regret... making an awesome character like you... *blows dust away* *cough*}

At Ouran High School, the school for the rich and beautiful..

TAMAKI'S P.O.V.

I am watching my beautiful reflection in the boy's bathroom located at wing 3, hmm, why is the bathroom pink? Like the girl's bathroom? {*facesaw*} anyways, after that, I'm on my way to my dad's office while flipping my gorgeous hair to every princesses in school, occasionally wink and wave, which actually hurts my neck, eyes, and hands.. But, like I always say, "beauty is pain", burning, sore, nevertheless, pain.

At the principal's office

"Tamaki-senpai stop raising insects on the corner" Haruhi said, "But they're cute, daughter" "Stop calling me daughter-_-"

A few minutes ago

"Good morning Father, how is your day?" the young at heart Tamaki said, "Don't call me Father, child" the principal replied. "Ehem.. So, what do we owe the pleasure to be called to you lovely office?" the 11th year, Kyoya Otoori, oh-so-politely asked. "Let's cut right to the bud, I am commanding the host club to go on a field trip to New York City, because, as we all now, my dim-witted son needs a learning experience (by now, Tamaki is sitting on a corner, which mysteriously darkens, even though the room is full of light..) and my friend in NYC high, has offered some students to Ouran to go to New York and well, tour for a week. Now, I want the host club to be at their best behaviour and act like gentlemans would, you will be leaving departing in 2 days." Explained the principal. "Don't we have a say in this?" 10th year, Haruhi Fujioka exclaimed, "No." What seems like a dark aura envelops the petite frame of the freshman.

FF to now..

"Tamaki-senpai, stop raising insects on the corner" Haruhi said, "But they're cute, daughter" "Stop calling me daughter-_-" "Don't worry Haruhi," Kaoru said "milord will be on his feet right.." Hikaru said "NOW!" exlaimed both of the red-haired twins. "Alright men! We have a mission to go to NYC and spread our gorgeousness to the whole city!" as the twins estimated, there he is.. "I think this field trip is going to be awesome! Don't you think so Takashi?" the baby-faced, 12th year, Haninozuka "Honey" Mitskuni asked his tall gianty cousin, Morinozuka Takashi for his opinion, "... yeah..." "... YAAY! Let's go have some sweets Takashi! Are you going to come with us?" "Sure!" exclaimed the Host Club alltogether.

FF 2 days later..

Jessie's POV:

I'm in my literature class, I was so super duper uberly bored... Urgh I wish the end is coming now.. { way to be optimistic} *the door bursts open* "HELLO FAIR MAIDENS! We are honored to make your days more glamorous than it is before!" some fantastically annoying screeching sound said.. {can you guess who it is?} Oh, look, those rich kids finally enlighten us with their presence.. I SWEAR I hate rich people {but you are rich (no offense to rich people, they are AWESOME!), Jessie: Shut up you!}

Well, I guess the upside to this peculiar situation is that I can have 2 weeks not going to school! AWESOME! OOOHH, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! {your birthday is 4 months from now... Jessie: again, shut up..}

FF that night..

Author's POV:

Jessie have studied a lot from today's experience, and she may not be the same again... Let's rewind, shall we? {Jessie: we shall... me: *facenails*}

Afterschool..

Author's POV:

Jessie: Alright! Let's get to know each other better! Introduce yourselves! Front and center!

Blonde guy: Of course my princess, (about to kiss her hand until she smacks his face) MOTHER! Such violence! *goes to a corner*

Jessie: You bring your mom here? Where is she? And how can you find a corner? We're in the parking lot..

Four-eyes : In position-wise, "mother" is me, princess..

Jessie: Alright stop with the princess thing! Actually, thinking about it twice, it is quite flattering, continue..

Host Club: Alrightt..

Twin #1: *whispering*Hey Hikaru, I didn't know Americans was this crazy.. {no offense to Americans, cause I also want to be an American!}

Twin #2: *whispers back* Yeah Kaoru, i guess your right..

Jessie: (mysteriously popping out bat ears) Hey I heard that! (Snakes pop out of my head)

Kaoru and Hikaru: *whimpers*

Jessie: Alright, can we go to the introduction please? We are wasting time people! *shows wrist*

Girl-boy person: Is that supposed to be a watch

Jessie: Why yes, yes it is supposed to be a watch..

Girl-boy person: *faceplant*

Blonde guy: My name is Tamaki Suoh, 11th year!

Four eyes: I am Kyoya Otoori, 11th year, pleased meet your acquaintance..

Girl-boy person: I'm Haruhi Fujioka, 10th year.

Twin #1 : I am Kaoru ...

Twin #2 : I am Hikaru..

Together: WE ARE THE HITACHIIN BROTHERS!

Jessie: I think my ears just stopped functioning..

Baby-face kid : I'm a 12th year student! My name is Haninozuka Mistkuni! You can call me Honey!

Tall giant : ...Morinozuka Takashi...

Honey: Call him Mori! What's your name?

Jessie: Let me introduce pretty-darn-cute-self, my name is.. wait for it.. JESSICA BETH THOMPSON! But you guys can call me Jessie!

Honey: *giggles* Jessie-chan's funny and KAWAII! Do you wanna have cake with me and Usa-chan?

Jessie: Usa-chan?  
Honey: Yes, USA-CHAN! *stuffed a stuffed rabbit to Jessie's face*{get it? Get it? Yeah, I think it's funny.. Jesiie: No it's not! Me: Whatever}

Jessie: AWW! HOW CUTE!

Hikaru: *mutters* now _my _ears bleed

Jessie: *menacing voice* I'm sorry, what did you say

Hikaru: Oh,nothing..

Jessie: I thought so.. *feeling superior*

Tamaki: Hm.. Jessie, Jessica, Jessie, Jess, Jessica.. I APPROVE!

Jessie: I did not ask you for your approval..

Tamaki: *back to the corner*

Jessie: Wierdo..

Haruhi: You'll get use to it..

Jessie: Oh, yeah, I wanna ask you something, are you a girl?

Haruhi was about to say something but gets covered by the host club

Hikaru: You know Jess, can I call you Jess? I think we should go buy something to eat!

Tamaki: Yes, I am very hungry! Let's go!

Hikaru and Tamaki wanders somewhere draggung Haruhi with them..

Jessie: *twitch**twitch* What just happened?

Kyoya: Just idiotic behavior..

Jessie: Right, right.. Let's go catch them..

After a bit of chasing, a bit of kicking and punching, a bit of screaming, and a lot of blood, Jessie managed to tie Tamaki and Hikaru on a tree...

Jessie: That oughta hold them *cleans hands*

Let's see the members of the Host Club's opinions for this little.. ummm.. predicament..

Haruhi: *slowly claps* Amazing, she just took both of them herself in just *checks watch* 15 seconds...

Kaoru: Wow...

Honey: Jessie-chan is AWESOME!

Kyoya: Remind me not to get on her bad side, but I bet my soldiers can handle her.. I hope..

Mori: ... (thoughts: ...)

Back to Tamaki, Hikaru and Jessie..

Tamaki: WAAAAAA! MOTHER! OUR CHILD IS A REBEL!*struggeling*

Hikaru: Hey! Dude, what's that for?

Jessie: That, dude, is for running away, I told you to stay in the group!

Hikaru: You never said anything like that!

Jessie: Well, I was thinking that!

Hikaru: How can we know what you are thinking?

Jessie: By reading my mind, duh!

Hikaru: You know, if I could facepalm right now, I would so totally do that.. better stick on sighing I guess, *sigh*

Jessie: Darn right, you sigh!

Hikaru: *sigh*

Jessie: Okay, you can stop sighing now..

Hikaru: *sigh*

Jessie: *eye twitch* seriously stop, man..

Hikaru: fine..

A few rope cuts, sores, and cries of wimpiness later..

Jessie: All done!

Tamaki: *hugs Jessie* Thank you, daughter, for untying your dear ol' man!

Jessie: Can't... breathe...!

Tamaki: Sooooo CUTTE!

Kyoya: Um... Father I think you better let go of our 'daughter' now..

Tamaki: But mother..

Kyoya: No buts!

Kaoru: Notice the suffocation, the kicking and punching, the turning to blueness.. *THUD* The faintness..

Tamaki: ONWARDS MEN! TO THE HOSPITAL!

Haruhi: You know, you could just do CPR?

Jessie: I'M AWAKE! I'M FINE!

Hikaru: Funny how miracles happen in the right timing...

Jessie: Let's have dinner shall we?

Host Club: Sure!

Tamaki: Where to?

Jessie: Honestly, I haven't figure that part out yet..

Host Club: *Facepalm*

Jessie: eheheheh... What do you want to eat?

Tamaki: The finest restaurant this city have to offer!

Haruhi: Home cooking..?

Jessie: Hmm.. Spending all my money to buy you guys food and can't go to college and be poor the rest of my life, or cook at home... Which do I choose? Let me think about it... HOME COOKING!

Tamaki, as suspected back to the corner of woe..

Jessie: *snaps finger* Twins, I want you to carry him in the car and let's head home!

Twins: *mysteriously have on soldier hats* Yes, madam president, sir!

After long minutes of riding in the car, the Host Club and their so called 'babysitter' arrives at their destination.. which is Jessie's house..

Jessie: Okay! Let's get started! What do you guys wanna eat?

Tamaki: *already rummaging inside the fridge that is mysteriously stocked*

Jessie: *perspire drop* alright, thank you for doing that..

Hikaru: *joins Tamaki* You're welcome!

Jessie: *perspire drop again*

Haruhi: Anything will do! Let me help you cook! Sorry for those three..

Jessie: No worries, I guess.. ONWARD MY FAIR MAIDEN TO THE KITCHEN!

Haruhi: Okay...

At the kitchen..

Haruhi: By the way, you're right I'm a girl..

Jessie: Awesome! I'm right (looks at Haruhi's emotionless with hands in the air) *mysterious glasses appeared on face**thinker pose* What happened, beloved Haruhi?

Haruhi: Well, I'm on a scholarship so I don't really have money, then when I was looking for a quiet place to study, I stumbled to the Host Club's room and dropped a 8000000 yen vase, and now I'm stuck there *whispers*forever... well, actually until I get 1000 customers..

Jessie: 8000000 yen? *count with finger* how many million is that? Well, *mysterious light dimming* I am so sorry for your loss..

Haruhi: Thanks.. What did I lose?

Jessie: Your dignity?

Haruhi: Hey! I did not lose my- On second thought, you're right..

Jessie: Hey, what does the host club do exactly?

Haruhi: Host

Jessie: I KNEW IT!

Haruhi: -_-

After a few moments of useless chit-chat and cooking later...

Jessie and Haruhi: WE'RE DONE! DIG IN!

Like beasts they are, they came running into the kitchen and dug in. And after a while later, the peculiar gang is ready for bed.. without Jessie knowing something very important..

Jessie: Hey, you guys, why are you in your pajamase?

Kyoya: Because, We're going to sleep here until the end of the week?

Jessie: AAACKK! Don't sneak up behind me like that!

Kyoya: My apologies..

Jessie: No problem.. akwardness..

Kyoya: Yes, indeed..

Jessie: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Kyoya: Yes, indeed..

Jessie: NO! ABOUT THE 'Because, We're going to sleep here until the end of the week?' thing?!

Kyoya: Did we not tell you about that?

Jessie: Hmm.. Lemme think about it, NO! I need to call the principal about this..

Haruhi: You know the principal's number?

Jessie: Yes, I know *creepy voice* eveerryytthiiinnggg..

Kyoya: You don't know we're sleeping here..

Jessie: Touche.. I'm keeping my eyes on you, Otoori.. *whispers* my eyes! *the hand gesture thingy while backing away to the telephone*

Kyoya: Lovely, just lovely...

The phone conversation..

Jessie: Hello, it's me Jessie, can I talk to Mr. Anderson?

Mr. Anderson: (already know the she is calling because of the sleepover) *best girly voice, which consists of: high pitch, screeching, and whispering* The number you are calling is out of reach, please call again some time in the future or don't.. *hangs up*

Jessie: *whispers to the phone* Beware of the wrath of my fury!

*on her knees while punching the air*NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dramatic zoom-in zoom-out) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back to the Host Club..

Kaoru: Nice girl, but crazy sometimes..

Hikaru: Do you mean all the time..

*in the background : Jessie screaming the word N00000*

Hikaru: That's our life now..

Kyoya: For a few days...

Hikaru: As I said, our life now..

Back to Jessie..

Jessie: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haruhi: Wow one continuous breath..

Jessie: I know, I'm awesome-sauce like that! * convenient sunglasses on face* anyways, can't be helped, I gotta make beds, help me, yeah?

Haruhi: Of course, besides, what are friends for?

After making the beds and the 7 beautiful people slept, Jessie can't help but thinking..

Jessie: Don't worry Jessie, it's just for a few days, easy as cranberry pie right? {WRONG, WAY WRONG!} who am I kidding, it's eating me ALIVEEEE! ALLLIVEE! But it is fun having these guys around.. Better go to sleep now though, gotta be up and about early tomorrow.. Thanks for the fun you guys, I know that I've just met you guys, but I think it is a start of a beautiful friendship..

Author's POV:

Jessie have studied a lot from today's experience, and she may not be the same again..


	2. NOTICE!

NOTICE

Okay you guys, just wanted to tell you that this story was actually a challenge from my friends, and even though it is, I saw that a few of you liked it, and I just wanted to tell you that a person requested some members of the Host Club to be head over designer shoes for Jessie, so if you agree, please be so kind to tell me who should be the ultimate lucky one, and I'll try to make it happen! ;)

Thanks!

Here's the link to my story! Check it out! It's hilarious!

s/9118022/1/Ouran-High-School-Host-Club-s-first-visit-to-NYC


End file.
